


never have i ever...

by gentlelogic



Series: Not Safe For Sanders Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Very brief), Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically Roman blows Logan in their dorm after playing a strip game ;), Blow Jobs, Body insecurity, College, Dom!Roman, Erections, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Games, Stripping, masturbation mention, sub!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: Roman grinned wickedly, looking down at Logan’s boxers, his obviously hard dick pressing at the fabric. “Never have I ever slept with Virgil Foster.”“That’s not fair,” Logan said.“Perfectly fair,” Roman argued. “Besides, it looks like that might need some tending to…” He gestured to Logan’s crotch with a smug look on his face.





	never have i ever...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Logince strip poker/some kind of strip game

“Never have I ever masturbated in a public restroom,” Logan said. 

Roman grinned. “Boring,” he said, yanking off his belt and tossing it across the dorm. “Never?”

“Never,” Logan said, swallowing and trying not to stare at Roman’s bare chest.

“Huh. Never have I ever studied astronomy.”

“That’s not fair,” Logan said. “You are aware of my major.” Hesitantly, he tugged off his left sock. His heart hammered rapidly in his chest, all too aware that the next item he would have to remove would be either his shirt or pants. 

“Still counts,” Roman drawled. “Looks like we’re tied again.”

“Falsehood. You have two articles of clothing left- I have three.”

“My choker counts.”

“Your choker absolutely does not count.”

“I let your glasses and your tie count,” Roman pouted.

Logan swallowed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Never have I ever participated in a theatrical performance.”

“Cheater.” Roman tugged off his choker and tossed it. “Your pants are looking a little tight there, Einstein.” 

Logan felt his face flush. “It is your turn,” he choked out. 

“Never have I ever had sex in a closet.”

With shaking hands, Logan unclasped the buttons to his shirt and carefully tugged it off his upper body. The chill of the dorm curled around his body and he felt insecure of his lack of muscle compared to Roman’s. 

Roman, however, did not seem to care about that and merely whistled lowly. “Oh wow, I never would have pegged you for the type to fuck in a closet, but… damn.”

“Never have I ever cheated on an exam.”

Roman smiled. “Never. Never have I ever been involved in an intense BDSM scene.”

Face flushing even more, Logan worked at tugging off his pants. 

“Holy shit, Logan. Who was it with?”

“Virgil,” he mumbled.

“The _poetry_ boy?”

Logan nodded. 

“Oh my God.” Roman laughed. “That is surprisingly hot.”

Logan ignored him. “Never have I ever had a pet.”

“Never.” Roman grinned wickedly, looking down at Logan’s boxers, his obviously hard dick pressing at the fabric. “Never have I ever slept with Virgil Foster.”

“That’s not fair,” Logan said.

“Perfectly fair,” Roman argued. “Besides, it looks like that might need some tending to…” He gestured to Logan’s crotch with a smug look on his face.

Logan swallowed and carefully slipped the boxers off his legs, erection exposed to the cool air. 

“Want me to help out?” Roman asked softly. 

“I...” Logan swallowed. “I- Maybe… Yes. Please.”

Roman crawled over and straddled Logan’s upper thighs. He leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to Logan’s lips, trailing a hand down Logan’s stomach. Logan felt himself twitch from the touch, fearing Roman’s possible disgust. 

“You’re so hot,” Roman murmured against Logan’s lips. “You know that?”

Logan didn’t respond, arching up as Roman’s hands made their way down to Logan’s dick. 

“Lay back,” Roman said, voice husky.

Logan obeyed. 

Roman slid his hands down Logan’s thighs then maneuvered himself so his head was at level with Logan’s dick. He took the member up in his mouth and began sucking, tongue sliding across the shaft. Then Roman pushed his head further up, bobbing his head and Logan groaned, staring at the ceiling. He tried not to squirm in pleasure, just trying to relax and enjoy the sensations of Roman’s warm mouth over his dick.

“Roman,” he warned. He found his hands reaching up and gripping at Roman’s hair, his legs trembling and dick twitching. Roman's hands reached over and pulled Logan's wrists, pressing them down against Logan's stomach. “Roman, I’m going to cum. I-” He arched and groaned as Roman lightly grazed his teeth over Logan’s cock and Logan’s bare ass steadied back against the ground, chest heaving as he took deep and shaky breaths. 

Then, he was cumming in Roman’s mouth, Roman swallowing it then drawing away, licking the tip of Logan’s dick and giving Logan a small smirk. 

“You look a little wrecked, Lo.”

“Shut up,” Logan panted, sitting up and running a hand through his sweaty hair. “I cannot believe I just did that.”

Roman pouted. “I didn’t do a bad job, did I?”

“No,” Logan reassured. “Absolutely not. I- I feel bad.”

“Why?”

“Nothing,” Logan said. “It is not important.” 

“C’mon, I just gave you a good ol’ fashioned blowjob.” Logan flushed at that and Roman went on. “We can share feelings now.”

“We have only known each other for two weeks.”

“Yeah. So?”

“I do not want you to feel used.”

“And you say you don’t have a heart.” Roman grinned and laid his hand down on Logan’s still sensitive dick and gave it a small squeeze. Logan groaned lowly and his legs twitched from under Roman. “I don’t feel used. If anything, I don’t want _you_ to feel used.” Roman was beginning a pattern of rubbing his hands across Logan’s soft dick. The muscles in Logan's stomach trembled.

“Then don’t feel bad. I get to show off all my talents and you get to enjoy them.”

Logan frowned. “Talents?”

“Oh, sweetheart… I have all night to show you. Lay back down.”

Once again, Logan obeyed. 


End file.
